The Shadows
by Sarah4eva
Summary: Klaus is haunted by dreams. Dreams that will help him truly understand what it means to be a hybrid. Dreams that will lead him to someone who understands his pain, loss and hate. (R&R welcome)
1. Unease (Klaus POV)

Thudum, thudum, thudum, I hear my heart, shadows fly before my eyes. Pressing into my soul. My heart beats, yet I'm dead? I'm dreaming, yet I don't sleep? In this long undead life of mine, I have dreamt before. But they have had such rare occasion. These days however, I often find myself in dreams and the jumbled images stay with me long after I wake.

The confusion continues to grow, stretching the moment, my eyes finally flutter open. A ray of bright sunlight hits my cornea. Noon-time. I push off all the fabric tangled around my limbs and stride down the stairs in a crumpled white shirt and jeans; barefoot, the wooden floors slippery under my feet. Their all there hunched over the table, Elijah, Marcel, Haley, the room further crowded by the witches, my hybrids, Marus's soldiers and Haley's wolves. One big, happy family. The air sits on me, tense, thick, trying.

Cease fire terms. It's what Marcel, Haley and Elijah are heatedly discussing. But the topic barely holds my interest, it's just one small part of the war dance. Winning, decimating my enemies, now there's a topic. A glint of blue light reflects off black hair. I turn to face the french doors and find Davina on the porch, jabbering away to a dark haired girl. I correct my direction and march towards them. I can feel Marcel's gaze shift from the table to me.

Her skin is pale, not alabaster, just pale. It has a grayish tinge. You couldn't call it olive, as there was nothing sun kissed about it; even as the sun shone directly over her, she seemed to bathe in moonlight. Her hair reminded me of the dark waves I glimpsed on my voyage to the New World and her presence was like a calm breeze fluttered that across the stuffy room. Davina's jaws smacked shut, the dark haired girl twisted around to gaze at what had distracted her friend. And they were friends, everything about them from their smiles, to their posture, to the way the girl lightly grasped Davina's wrist told me they were friends. And then she looked at me, with these blue eyes filled with shadows and the only though that flickered through my mind was 'Important'.

I felt Marcel instantaneously behind me. I cocked my head slightly towards him, as I smiled down at the girl.

"Davina, it's nice to see you well, out and about" I purred, to the girl behind her.

"Thanks, you too" she mumbled back, a panicked look in her eye.

"Klaus you're finally up" commented Marcel

I remained silent, gazing at the dark haired girl. She too continued to gaze at me, alert, curious. I saw her pupils grow larger and I felt the distance between us lessen, though neither of us took a step. Yet somehow she remained separate. Calculating.

I could feel the focus of the room shift. Elijah his usual silent but observant self, Haley looking on with her trademark mix of indifference and anger.

Finally Marcel cleared his throat and said "This is Gina Fermin"

"A pleasure" I whispered, causing her head to bob closer to catch my words. She smelled … important. I smirked, as my fingertips clutched hers, raising them. Her fingers burned, they were far too warm for a human. Our hands hovered between us, while I contemplated bringing them to my lips. Somehow I knew that would be a mistake, it was not of her time. Instead I bowed slightly, compromising between her time and mine, never letting go off her gaze. But eventually I did let go of her fingers.

"The Fermin's, now there's a family I'm not familiar with." I questioned.

"Her father is from out of the state. But her mother is from the quarter. " replied Marcel in a rush "A distant aunt of Davina's .Gina's learning about her magic."

I gave Gina a fox like smile, followed by a curt nod and wandered out of the room.

**Three days.**

The cease fire continued.

As did the dreams. More intensely but still murky.

Three days, since I had seen her.

Elijah lounged on the sofa, his legs crossed, fussing over the bow-tie of his tuxedo.

My fingers flitted over the cracked keys of the piano, I avoided the right side. The C-sharp always stuck and G-sharp was out of tune.

"Something is off" he declared, brows heavy "I think Marcel is up to something."

Just then the clock chimed eight and he jumped up, heading out the door.

Off. Elijah wasn't the only one to notice. Recently all the vampires, witches, wolves and hybrids seemed to have a weary look to them. All this time I had thought it was the dreams, but if everyone else was feeling it too.

Tim walked in, hovering at the archway. Mick. Mark. Matt. Hmmm …. Tim's brother, whatever his name, stood outside.

"So?" I hummed, in tune to Tchaikovsky, to the keys I stroked.

"She did the same thing again last night. She disappeared into the woods, with that old book." Tim stated. I had acquired Tim and his brother a few months ago, part of some back water pack. Nothing special to them, but they followed commands and instructions well.

"And?" I continued to hum.

"We lost her again; the woods just seem to swallow her whole." He said, head hung, brows furrowed, creases forming on the corners of his eyes. The brothers were great trackers, must be all that inbreeding. Yet they couldn't keep up with one lonely girl?

"She came back by 3:30, snuck in the side window to Marcel's. In the morning Davina drove her to school. As always she was like a shadow, Davina's shadow. Quite. Didn't speak to anybody but Davina. They are in all the same classes."

"And the book?"

"Its old …" started Tim

"Looked like a grimoire." Interrupted Mick from the other side of the threshold. Yup, that's right Mick

"The cover has a wolf on it, and this symbol scratched on it." continued Tim. He stepped forward and placed a torrn piece of paper on the music rack. I looked up at it. Qetsiyah. Interesting.

**Four hours later** I found myself, stalking her.

She strolled ahead, across the woods; I heard no shuffle, no crunch, just silence. Even her scent could not be found on the air. Despite my abilities, I could only track her because of the glinting eyes of the wolf on that grimoire. One thing the brothers had failed to mention, was the name Fermin, faded on the right-bottom corner of the book. The out of state father, curious.

At a clearing, she stopped abruptly and began to chant.

She descended onto the ground like a soft cloud, floating. Her eyes glazed. A fire started to blaze, casting familiar shadows on the rocks and on the ground. Out of these shadows a familiar shape began to form and it looked directly at me. I thought I knew darkness and shadows, but those eyes they drew me, pulled me in like pools of gravity.


	2. Muck and Mud (Klaus POV)

The fire roared and a millisecond latter darkness descended. It momentarily blinded me. The moon and stars were hidden under an ocean of clouds. In all this black-stillness, I believed myself to be dreaming. But only for a second. I could not see but I could feel the lingering heat from the dead fire. I stepped forward. Nothing. No Gina Fermin.

After stumbling around for a bit, in the distance I saw the glow of a town.

**Fifteen minutes later** I found myself at some rinky-dink gas station. I walked in from the darkness, into the artificial brightness of the store. Behind the counter were two teenagers. At the register stood a short black girl, with blonde locks cut into a bob, reading _Chomsky: A Guide for the Perplexed. _At the other end a tall gangly boy with the shirt _Particle physics gives me a hadron_, hunched over a tablet, squiggling numbers onto a paper. I was starting to feel peckish. The boys jugular gushed, the sound ringing in my ears. I began walking towards him.

"Pardon" I said.

He looked up and I compelled him.

"Where's your car?" I asked

"Oh, we don't have cars. We rode our bikes out here." giggled the girl, finally looking up from her book.

"Holy shit bud, you look like crap" she exclaimed, as she rummaged behind the counter.

Well, well, you just jumped to the front of the line. I snaked my way towards her. Teal colored hair framed her neck. She lugged out a giant paper-roll and slammed it onto the red linoleum counter top.

"Car trouble? Phone trouble?" She shot out with an arched eyebrow, as she wiped out an old cellphone from her back pocket. "Here, no worries. You can use this." She half smiled.

I picked up the phone, and fliped it open. I clicked the phone icon, just as it dawned on me that I knew nobody's number. So I scrolled to her call log, empty, her address book, empty as well.

"Terrible night to be hiking, no moon, nothing, sucks" she said lifting the corner of her lips. She peeked outside, but the reflection of the gas station's interior blocked her view. She continued to squint at the reflection. I glared at her mirror image, capturing her gaze. I began to compel her, but the chit just kept blabbering away.

"Don't stress, I'll call you a cab" she began dialing on the rotary phone beside her. I looked directly into her eyes and compelled her again.

"He should be here in ten to fifteen minutes." She said, looking up at me. She then glanced at the un-moving boy.

"Aaron. Aaron!" she shrieked, concern in her eyes, as she hung up the phone. I released my hold on the boy.

"Chill Etta, what you hollering about?" said the boy, going back to his scribbles.

I unrolled some of the paper, and began to dust off the mud and muck on my clothes. The girl picked up her book and once again her nose was buried in it. She looked up at me under the grey rim of her 'The **5th Wheel** Station' baseball hat and stated "you got a smudge, right here" a twinkle in her black eyes. She stroked her right index finger across her left cheek. I mirrored her movement wiping my right cheek, as I leaned on the ice box beside me.

**Five minutes passed.**

"So?" whispered Etta

"So" replied Aaron.

"What you doing?"

"Reading a mathematical paper on Shannon entropy and the holographic principle. It's a theory the we are a 3D representation of 2D information based on … "

"Observation made about black holes and statistical analysis on the 11 dimensions of space and time."Etta smirked and then looking towards Aaron

He let out a laugh.

"You know about it." He replied, a foolish grin on his face.

"Dork" she half smiled.

Ladies and gentlemen … young, awkward, flirting. I stood on the balls of my feet, ready to pounce.

"Oh, please, your news is wasted,

I knew it long ago.

Do you think I have not tasted,

Where you, drunkard, linger so?" She recited.

I looked up at that. She had returned to her book. But those words were familiar; I remember reading them before, in Latin or Greek.

Hooooooonk. Hooooonk. Honk

"I think that's your cab" she half smiled, then waved creating more wrinkles on the brain grenade of her shirt.

Surprisingly I smiled back, as I stepped through the glass door.

Well that was utterly stupendous.

But first things first - Gina Fermin.

I stepped into the cab and across the rear-view mirror compelled the driver to take me home.

I skipped up the steps. Twisted the handle and leaned into the door. Laughter greeted me. I steeped across the threshold and found Elijah slumped in the sofa, his tie undone, chuckling. Haley clad in jeans and a tee sat beside him. Her legs folded under her as she gazed down at him, smiling.

She turned towards me, her face bouncing back to the blank composure I knew. She stood up, uttered "Good night" and walked away.

Elijah looked up and said "Well, seemed you had one riveting night."

He continued to inspect me, the clock ticked on. Finally he too stood up and and left.

Just then Tim treaded forward.

"Well?" I asked through ground teeth.

"She got back an hour ago" he recited "Will there be anything else?

"NO" I snarled, as I raced up the stairs.


	3. Spectacular (Davinia POV)

Whack! The locker door crashed beside me, as the words _I don't give a flux_ whooshed passed. That tall boy with the messy Jamie Dorian haircut was about to bulldoze into me. Green eyes framed by a legion of black lashes gawked down at me and he leaped back. Up into the air soared everything in the stack he'd been clutching.

From the floor he eyeballed me, as Gina gently placed her palm on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered a little dazed. Gina knelt, neatly placing her pile of books beside her, picking thru the assembly of articles scattered on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Gina." She chuckled lightly, eyes downcast, handing him his large thick rimmed glasses. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Aaron." he retorted with a flustered chuckle of his own, jamming the black glasses onto his face. "I mean I'm Aaron. I think you're in my AP Chem."

"I like your shirt" replied Gina, pointing to the trig diagram on his tee.

"Thanks. That for AP English?" countered Aaron, nodding towards _Dostoevsky's Demons_ resting at the apex of her pile.

"Nah, I just like him." She replied shyly.

"What's going on down there?" commented Josh, sneaking up behind me. He extended his arm and braced himself against the lockers. The heat from his skin radiated onto by neck and onto my shoulders.

"Well whatever it is, it's done now." He stated, striding forward, holding out his hand. Gina hesitantly placed hers in his, he grasped her fingers and tugged. She sprung up and crashed into his chest. Gina giggled nervously, Josh smirked, my cheeks burned, and Aaron hopped up. Juggling his crooked tower of things, miraculously avoiding another accident.

"Seriously I'm very sorry. I really didn't see you there." He said guiltily.

"Its okay" I responded through ground teeth, as Josh laughed behind him. Aaron looked down at me in disbelief, half a smile and half a grimace plastered on his face. "Well" he said a few moments later, waved and walked away.

"See you in Chemistry" called Gina after him. Aaron whirled, lifted his left arm and ogled his smart watch.

"Yup. I guess I'll see you in about a minute seventeen seconds" he smiled. Josh bent down and scooped up Gina's books, as the three of us headed to room 107.

Josh slapped Gina's books onto the table. I took my usual seat, Josh sat beside me and Gina grabbed the stool across from Josh, next to her books.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, time for our weekly experiment." Boomed Mrs. Bagratuni, as Josh and me swiveled on our stools to face the front. "

Today we are going to be making _acetyloxy benzoic acid_, generically know as Asprin. Thankfully we now have an even number of students, so Aaron our lab floater you finally have a partner. Ms. Fermin, Gina, Aaron's going to be you're partner for this lab and all subsequent ones. Everyone, please head to the back and collect … "

Both Gina and Aaron smiled awkwardly at each other, each expecting the other to join them on their table. I let out a deep breath and signaled for him to join us.

Both boys treaded to the back of the class and returned with our lab kits. Gina and Aaron rummaged through their bin, deftly hooking up the apparatus, hardly referring to the manual.

"You're good at this." commented Aaron.

"Well yeah, its just like making poti…"

"Cooking" I interrupted. Aaron looked quizzingly at me.

"She likes making pork ribs."

"Okay. You like cooking." Continued Aaron, Gina blushed; Josh fiddled with the equipment gazing at Gina through the corner of his eye.

**A week ago.**

Finally a bit of peace in The Quarter. Haley had taken back leadership of the wolves, Marcel and Klaus had reached some kind of truce and even the witches were strangely silent.

I was in the living room doing homework, the TV buzzing in the background, when Marcel walked in.

"I'd like you to meet someone." He stepped to the side, lightly dragging a young girl forward. "This is Gina Fermin." He sat on the couch and cupped my hands in his. "I know your power worries you, Gina's here to help with that."

I looked towards the girl, my savior. She had jet black hair, which spilled down in long shinny waves, big blue eyes and an angelic face. Her skin was a weird mix of caramel and grey. She had on a Nirvana t-shirt, faded back jeans that were torn all over, and some really old school Nikes.

"Her parents have sent here, so she can know what it's like to belong to a coven and to go to school. I've registered her at yours and in your classes. Take care of her, alright." Marcel looked at me earnestly and I nodded.

"Why don't you take her up and show her to a room." Requested Marcel.

"Alright" I responded, smiling at Gina. "Where's your luggage?" I asked. She gave Marcel a look.

"Don't worry about that. Tomorrow you can take her shopping." I nodded, she and me headed to the stairs. I turned back to wish Marcel good-night and found him hunched over, fingers braided together, worry painted on his face.

I put Gina in the room beside mine and headed out.

**Five minutes latter** I knocked on her door.

"Come in" she called. She sat on the edge, alone.

"Here, a clean tee and shorts for the night. Also here's a dress for tomorrow and I got you a glass of water too." I said, navigating how to place the glass and clothes on the dresser. The glass slipped and tumbled off the edge.

Click, snapped Gina's fingers. The glass and spilled water remained suspended in the air.

"Here, let me help you." Gina took the clothes in my arms and flung them on the bed. She clutched the glass and gathered the water into it.

"How'd you do that so easily?" I asked

"I'll show you." And she did.

**The next day** I took her shopping and we ended up buying pieces I loved. We had a great time and I started telling her about my family, Marcel and my magic. With her everything just flew out. Gina told me she was homeschooled and nervous about her first day. She was raised by her Mom, two uncles and an aunt. Her youngest uncle was her favorite. He was fun, listened to her and sneaked her out. Whenever he was home he would take her to shops and movies, he taught her how to ride a motor-cycle and a car, he took her to a bar where he bought her, her first drink. I got the impression she was raised on some kind hippie enclave. When it came to magic, Gina was powerful and utterly confident. We ended up spending the whole night taking magic and everything else.

**The day after** we raided each other's closets getting ready for school. We gelled perfectly and understood each other easily. It was like having a twin. Our first class was Algebra. She might have been homeschooled, but she'd received an excellent education. She could follow the teacher easily, solved many of the questions assigned to us, and even helped me with a few. She was sweet, smart, spectacular at everything, but very shy. She hardly said a word to anybody else.

Ring, went the second period bell.

We strolled down the hall to our Chemistry class.

"What's up?" hollered Josh.

"The ninety's called, they want their phrase back." I replied.

"Who's this" he asked, looking down at Gina

"This is Gina" I answered

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" she responded.

"Hi" He repeated.


	4. Demon (Klaus POV)

The air shuffled, bouncing off the walls, dancing on my eardrums, washing over the hairs on my neck and arms.

Elijah was out.

Gina Fermin.

Haley, out as well.

Gina Fermin.

The militia of hybrids, vampires, wolves. All out. Busy being good peace keeping bees.

Gina Fermin.

Last nights blood banks had been escorted out an hour ago.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Pulsed the downstairs mantel clock, its music flooding the house.

Gina Fermin.

Mick scuffled in, head stooped, feet glued to the threshold. I could count all the words he had uttered to me on one hand.

Tick. Tick. Tick. "Where is she?" I barked. He flinched

"Library" he exhaled.

**Thirteen minutes later**, I leaped up the library steps.

"What do you mean, you didn't apply?" hooted that gangly boy from the gas station. His voice vibrating off the corridor's walls. His thick rims caught on the tip of his nose. His eyes and lips transfixed in an O.

"For Pete's sake Etta, you're freaking brilliant! If you bothered to show up, I wouldn't be top of our class you know, you would. Why aren't you going to University?" he begged.

"Money" smirked the weird gas station girl. "Why should I pay for something thats just going to bury me under a mountain of debt for the next ten years?" she continued, eyes on fire. "To learn what? Do what with a degree?" she pushed her bottle blonde hair to the side and twirled the teal tips. As I passed them, the boy's eyes had turned into saucers.

I scanned the library and spotted Gina at a table in the far corner. She stood up, the hem of her dress rustled against the chair and then against the back of her thigh, hiking up a little. Josh's hooded gaze remained glued to her legs, while Davina scrutinized him between lashes. Gina oblivious, continued to the countless stacks of fiction at the back. I tailed behind. She wandered ahead, lightly caressing the bindings of the books she passed. She paused and picked one. Twenty minutes she remained frozen, lost in the words. As she turned, her head brushed my breast plate and her neck snapped up as she crashed hard into the book shelf behind her. I stepped closer, freeing the book from her grasp.

"Tolstoy ... Anna Karenina." I said, surrounding her. She did not cower, instead she steadied herself with her hand and stood to her full height. Taking away some of the space between us, almost touching. I could feel the heat radiation off of her,

"Interesting?" I asked. Her eyes' blazed, set to consume.

Bang. I slammed the cover shut. She shrunk back, her breath escaped, her lashes drew down. She pulled in a breath, placed a warm palm on my shoulder and pushed . She brushed past, walking along the rows of book and I followed behind.

"So Morgan le Fay, learned any new magic tricks?" I smiled. She craned her head back, as the corner of her lips turned mildly upwards.

"Gina" she exhaled.

"Gina" I whisper back.

"Where'd you get the name?" I asked

"My Grandmother. Never knew my dad, so my mom named me after his." She spun then, looking up at me.

"But I think she lied." she murmured "Cause I remember him. His eyes. His beard. I remember how soft it was, how I'd pull at it and he'd never get mad."

A memory of Hope flashed in my mind. Gina circled back, continuing her march, her silhouette framed against specks of glittering dust.

"So Klaus. That's an unusual name?" she wondered

It felt too familiar, but off. Of their own accord, my feet began to carry me. Away from confusion, away from Gina. In a flash, I rushed down the library steps and crossed the road.

Ka-pow!

Shadows and light flickered ahead. My fangs extend, black liquid surging through my veins. I squinted and a face began to materialize. Etta. Her eyes were round, her lips pursed, her movement frantic, as she looked over my body. My fangs retracted. The tips of her fingers gently caressed the back of my head, bringing her nape inches from my lips. I sat up, as she fell back. Her eyes growing large.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she gushed, "I don't think you have a head injury, you're not bleeding or anything. But your leg is badly hurt." She garbed the scarf enveloping her neck, it was by far the least shabby item in her ensemble. Slowly and skillfully she wraped it around my foot and ankle. "I think I should call an ambulance. Do you want me to call the cops to?" she whimpered.

She stooped on one knee, cradled my cheek in her palm, as her black eyes bore into my skull. "Are you okay?" she questioned, all the frantic energy paused.

"I'm fine" I hopped up.

"I think I should call an ambulance. I was going pretty fast when I hit you" she grabbed her cell from her back pocket. I placed my hand over hers. Her gaze shifted from the phone to me and I began to compel her.

"You don't know how badly hurt you could be, your still in shock. You may have a concision. You don't know the state you're going to be in tomorrow. God, what if you have internal injuries or something?" her voiced cracked. I compelled her again. Nothing. Her word train continued at full speed.

My foot was healed now. As were any other scrapes or bumps I may have received from her. Internal or otherwise.

"Really I'm fine, I don't need to go to hospital" I smiled and watched as the agitation flowed out of her. She smiled back.

"Alright then, I'll drop you home" she commanded, as she walked to the other side of the road. She bents and picked up my shoe, which was lying a few feet away. On her way back she swung down and grabbed her red helmet too. Despite being half a foot shorter, she somehow gently placed the helmet on my head and buckled the straps. She then lifted my right arm and draped it across her shoulder.

"Just lean on me okay" she whimpered, as her left arm snaked around my waist. My leg was fine, nonetheless, I hobbled to the hodge-podge of parts that was her motorcycle. After she helped me on to the back seat, she swung her leg and climbed onto the front. Grabbing my wrist, she wraped my arms around her waist.

"Just hold tight, okay? If you feel sick, if you feel anything, just let me know and I'll stop the bike. Alright?" her voice breaking. She pauses and looked about.

"So where do you live?" She sheepishly asked. I told her. She started the bike and proceeded at the slowest possible speed.

**Twenty-three minutes later**, she parked her bike in front of the steps to my house.

She hoped off and tenderly helped me off as well. Again I found her in the crook of my arm, as she helped me on to the porch, and then to the door.

"Where are your keys?" She asks, turnings the knob, surprised when the door swings in. Her head bobs out from my arm, looking for a place to put me.

"In here" I direct to the piano room. She misses the couch, and deposits me on to the piano bench.

"You have a lovely home." She smiles. Jutting her chin towards the piano she asks "So who plays that?". Slowly she sweeps across the white room, over the book shelf's and other items sprinkled about.

"Me" I state, as I stroke the keys.

"You any good?"

"Not bad" I respond. She stops at the table next to piano, captivated by Elijah's violin. Her index finger slides down the side of its neck.

"My father had a violin like this." she confids.

"Was he any good?" I ask.

"Oh, he could draw your soul from your body with his music." she asserts, her eye hooded, lips pressed together.

"That's not possible, especially with me." I chuckle. She turns her head towards me, looking into me.

"He could. He was one of those people. In sync with the pulse of the earth, with everything around him. Never confused, he always knew what the right thing was and did just that." My gaze shifts to the keys. I'm at loss, her father sounds nothing like mine. Her gaze shifts back to the violin.

"How about you? Do you play?" I ask and she beams.

"Yeah, a bit. But it's been, like, forever! You know this is an early Juzek, right? Who does it belong to?" She inquires.

"My brother. Want to take it for a spin?" I ask.

"Won't he mind?" She questions, her brows arched.

"No" I lie. She picks it up, placing it gingerly on her shoulder.

"So, what can you play?" I ask. She begins on a D and proceeds to belt out the first two bars of twinkle twinkle little star, a wide grim on her face. I chuckle, as she continues with the next two bars. Laughing my fingers carry the song forward, as the composition slowly morphs into Mozart Twelve Variations of Ah vous dirai-je, Maman.

Her digits skip over the strings, as her body sways to the beat of her bow, a perfect answer to each note I send her. As the piece progresses, her fingers fly over the fiddle. Her body moves like a demon; wild, free, possessed. Her savage speed overtakes mine. My fingers freeze and my body is glued to the bench. I'm transfixed. Her body contorts deliciously, her features rapturous. From the tiniest corner of my eye, I sense a flicker.

Elijah enters, altering the pulse of the room and the music stops. Etta's eyes flutter open, as she gulps at the air. His dark gaze captures hers, his palms repeatedly strike each other. Etta looks at her feet, and then to the bow with its many broken strings.

"My brother, Elijah Mikelson" I mutter darkly. The venom in my voice giving Elijah no more than a moment's pause, as he continues his slow procession towards the girl.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful" She whispers, helplessly lifting up the bow.

"I'll get it fixed, I mean I'll pay to get it fixed" the child hurriedly continues. Elijah takes in her scruffy shoes and raged T-shirt imprinted with binary digits. He moves forward and grasps the hand holding the bow. She takes a small step back and he smiles down at her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he laughs, as she begins to protest.

"A private performances in future would be payment enough" he comments, as she blushes prettily.

I rise and approach the couple. Place my hand over hers, extracting her fingers from his. Elijah eyebrow arch, as I confiscate the bow and violin from her white knuckles and dump them on the table. I gently place my palm on the small of her back, as I steer her towards the door. Her eyes follow the violin, as she moves away.

"Again I'm so sorry." she states glancing back at Elijah, a shy smile on her face. I escort her to her motor-cycle. Her eye's narrow onto my feet.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she ask quizzingly.

"Told you I was fine" I smile down at her.

"I'm happy to hear that. Will everything be okay with the bow? I'm not usually such a klutz, I promise. I don't know what's wrong with me today." she states with a nervous laugh. I can feel Elijah's eyes on us.

"Don't worry" I reassure her. She swing her leg over her bike and begins to fidget with the buckles of her helmet.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you." she states, faces forward and speeds away. So am I, I consider darkly. I enter the house.

"I hear you have two hybrids scouting Marcel's." Elijah comments caustically. "Besides that girl ..." he snaps his fingers. " ... Gina. He's been a hub of activity."

"I'll handle it." I remark. He continues to stare after the motorcycle.

"Who's the girl?" he asks looking on discerningly.

"Just a street rat" I respond, as I fly up the stairs.

(**Note:** As always R&amp;R is always welcome!)


	5. Ground (Marcel POV)

It was like the edge of nail cutting my spine. My skin searched desperately to escape but the tension in my muscles held me to the doorway. I finally raised my arm and tapped the door.

"Enter" came a stern squawk. My hands trembled but I grasped the door knob and twisted it.

"Mère du Bayou" I ogled the crone. Her dark gaze wandered from her concoctions to me. Withered, creased skin framed brilliant ebony eyes. The corners of her lips lifted into a terrifying smile.

"Marcel, Cherri." the term was endearing, but her tone was not. "How may I help you?" her voice crawled out in a thick creole accent.

"I've done as you asked. She's enrolled in Davina's school, in all the same classes. Davina will take care of her. I've got her everything she wants. She's well. She even asked about getting her licence and taking some driving lessons." I sputtered. Those flint like orbs drilled into mine. Smirking, she returned for one of her brightly coloured but foul smelling brews.

"Good, its time she learned. And the Michelson's?" she drawled.

"They are holding to the truce, like you promised. But ..." I stammered "from the moment Klaus met her, he has had two Hybrids on her. The school, the house, everywhere."

"Cherri" she purred, glaring towards me. Shuffling over, her gnarled fingers caressing my cheek, sending a current through me.

"Ever since the Michelson's abandoned you, since Klause reduced you and this city to ruin. Who has protected you, given you this city and the power to rule it? Who made you a contender, even after the Michelson's return? And who do you think will help you drive them away?" she whispered, flashing a menacing smile.

"In all these years, I've asked nothing of you." she crooned. But child if anything happens to Gina", her fingers a vice, pressing into my hyoid bone "then you would serve no purpose" she hummed, walking back to her mixtures. "Don't worry about Klaus, I'll deal with him. Just keep her safe and I'll ... protect everything you love, make every ambition a reality." she smiled. "But if anything happens to her ... you'll be responsible and you'lll pay the price." the tension strangles me. "I want to see him." she exhaled. "Ask him if he is concerned the prophecy and his remaining family?" She sprinkled a powder into the potion. "Let him know that I have answer, if he is interested." A gas rose altering my breath, my sight, my mind.

"Leave!" she roared.

I found myself in front of gas station 'The 5th Wheel'. Woozy but recovering, It was now the dust, kicked up by the blue convertible that choked me. I watched as Rebecca stepped out and whispered something to the gas attendant as she walked to the back, The boy remained frozen, on guard. Hope gurgled happily in her car seat.

I strode to the back. Water could be heard running in the small shed that housed a washroom. I grabbed the knob and twisted, hard, crushing the handle. Woosh, the door swung open. The reflection of Rebecca's blue eyes flickered over me distastefully. She slammed down the lever and furiously snatched at a few paper towels.

She strode to the door, "Move" she bit out

My gaze prowled over her angelic face, her pert breast, that tiny waist,, down the soft curve of her hips and lingered over her shimmering thighs.

Her palm slammed into my chest, I tumbled back a few meters. I shoved my heel into the fractured payment and crouched. As she glided past, I pounced ramming her into the back wall. She crashed, cracking the bricks. I curled my fingers around her wrist and whirled her about, slamming those soft mounds into the hard brick.

I lightly rested my hand on the curve of her waist, as my left hand remained tightly wound around her left wrist.

Her scent washed over me, as the tip of my nose trailed down the top of her head, over her soft curls to nestle between her nape and ear.

"Where have you been" I growled.

She cocked her head a bit to the right, pushing me deeper into her scent

"None of your business" she muttered between clenched teeth.

My finger slowly worms up her waist. She squirms. I cradl her stone hard nipples. She wriggles, brushing that tenacious ass against me. I slid my hand down her dress and clasp the hem, dragging it up over the white lace and silk that protects her from me.

Still clutching the hem, I trail my index finger over her navel and down to edge of her panty. It travels further down to her soaked apex. The corners of my lips curl slightly, as I brush over her mound, and my fingers transverse under the elastic and spirals closer to her core. Her breath grows ragged. My finger flutter over her juicy lips. I caress her lightly as her breath hitches. Finally I decide to press my digits into her drenched crevice. Gliding it over her nub and then sinking deep into her silky fold.

I withdrew my hand and she sighed unhappily. I nudged my knee between her thighs, pushing myself deeper into her and her deeper into wall. I rested my chin on her shoulder and chuckled. I popped my index finger into my mouth, as I lapped up every drop of her.

"Delicious" I whispered to her as she trembled.

I rub my middle finger over her lips, as she tilts her head further to look up at me. Our gazea meet and her lips part slightly. Indulging her, I thrust the finger into her yearning mouth and glide it over her tongue in an 'S'. I lazily drag my finger out, her lips remain parted, while her chin remains tucked and eyes look up at me. I lean in, our lips brush lightly, my tongue darts out tasting her on her own lips. Without hesitation I plunge in.

My right had curves around her shoulder and slowly drifts down her arm to encircle her other wrist. From her wet tongue to the ridges of her pallet the tip of my tongue travels, finding its way to her tonsils. I bring her right wrist to her left and grasp both in one hand. I then withdraw my lips from hers and she moans.

I grab the back of her dress and hike it up. The glistening globes of her tight tush greet me. Wack! My rough palm comes down hard onto her creamy skin. She whimpers and braces herself with her shoulders against the rough brick. A quiver runs down her back in anticipation. I unbutton my jeans and lower my zipper. The white fabric separating her two cheeks is dripping wet.

I hook my claws into waistband and pull down roughly, tearing a bit of the lace. I caress the tip of my head again the slit of her pussy, mixing the liquid oozing from me with the dew leaking out of her. I tease her a bit and then thrust in. I begin at a slow human pace. But son I'm vibrating in and out of her.

My grip on her wrist slackens and she pulls her right hand free, hooking it around my neck, drawing me towards her. That's when I began to feel the pressure rise and just as I implode with her, Rebecca's fangs violently descend into my jugular.

I am enraptured. But in the next moment Rebecca twist and pushes me back with all her strength. I slam into the ground, my dick still unzipped.

"Well, thanks for the welcome!" she states gleefully, adjusting her knickers and frock. She walk past me towards her car, the click of her heels ringing in my ear.

"Jesus what's wrong with you Aaron, why do you keep zoning out?" I hear a high-strung female voice up at the front.

"Thanks for all your help." says Rebecca, un-compelling the boy. I hear the engine rev up and seconds later gravel scatter.

I hear footsteps crunch into the gravel as they approach me. I jump up, zip up my pants and walk away.

Seconds later I hear the girl shout "Oh my God Aaron! Man there is some major structural damage at the building. We better call the boss."

I smirk.


End file.
